All Grown Up
by Jakexloverx4ever
Summary: Miley just turned 21 and is engaged to the love of her life...Or so she thinks. Jake is also engaged and will be married in 5 months. Is that enough time for Miley to mend her relationship with him? Does she even want to? This is my 2nd Fanfic. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys. This is only my 2nd Fanfic, so take it easy on me. Don't be **_**too**_** hard on me! But don't get me wrong: I love the reviews. For my last story, "When We First Met," I got 50 reviews! And I haven't even written that much on it! So for this story, I want to beat my last one! My goal is 75 REVIEWS!!!!! That's a lot to ask for but it's worth a try! Thanx!**

**Chapter 1**

"_Surprise! Happy Birthday, Miley!_"

I jumped a little at the sudden shout. I looked around at all of my friends' faces.

It was my 21st birthday and I had thought that I wasn't even going to have a birthday party.

All of my friends had told me that they were going out of town, or too busy at work or something stupid like that. Now I realized that they had all been planning a surprise party for me.

Immediately, tears stung my eyes. The happy ones, though.

Lily came forward and practically swallowed me whole in her enormous hug.

The tears started rolling down my face.

_I have the most amazing friends_, I thought as I gazed around at all of their smiling faces.

Then, my eyes fell upon a particularly happy face, a face I hadn't seen since freshman year in high school.

The familar face had a smile so huge slapped onto it, it looked like its pearly-white teeth were taking over its entire face.

I pulled Lily aside from the amazingly-big crowd.

"You invited _him_?!" I asked her incredulously, nodding toward the face.

"Well..yeah! You haven't seen him in soooo long, Miley!" Lily said. "I thought it would be a great time to, you know, catch up, I guess."

"_Catch up_? Sometimes, I have no idea what is going through your mind," I told her, but I dropped the subject and moved onto the party.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**This was a SUPER SHORT chappie! But I wanted it to be a little mysterious! Wait til you find out who this mystery person actually is! R&R!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you liked the first chapter! It was definitely a bit boring but this one is much better! R&R!**

**Chapter 2**

Later, I found my fiancee, David, standing by a few of my college buddies who were completely checking him out.

I had just finished my sophomore year in college and my friends Bridget, Tori, Libby, and Jenny were there with me since Day 1 at UCLA.

My fiancee, David, had medium-length, dark brown hair that hung just below the tip of his ears. His skin had an even, slight tan to it, and admittedly, he was _very_ handsome.

"So...how do you get your hair so _soft_," Bridget was saying to David, running her hand through his dark locks and smiling her flirty smile.

My eyes widened, but I wasn't mad. That was the first time they had seen eachother, and they had no clue who the other one was.

Luckily for David, though, he wasn't playing Bridget's game. I saw him slowly edging away from her.

He was loyal and he loved me very much. He wouldn't even be able to stand flirting with another girl, knowing he was hurting me.

I walked up to them nad Bridget looked over at me with raised eyebrows. I knew she thought she was definitely getting somewhere with David.

"Bridget, this is David, my fiancee," I told her, trying very hard not to burst out laughing at the look on her face.

"And David, this is my friend, Bridget, from UCLA. She's been my friend since freshman year. And there's Libby, Jenny and Tori," I said, pointing to each one of them in turn.

David shook hands with each of them, a very man-like thing to do, but he was extra stiff with Bridget and looked like he was really nervous.

He might have been worried I had seen her with him and thought that _he _was flirting with _her_.

Just in case, I gave him a little one-armed hug to tell him it was OK. David looked at me and smiled. He knew exactly what I had meant by that.

We were like that sometimes. We just knew what the other was thinking before they said it out loud.

I loved that about him.

I saw Lily over at the bar ordering up some margaritas. She carefully carried them over to where we were all standing.

"Shall we?" she asked us all.

"We shall," we echoed and followed her to a large table, drinks in hand.

But there was one extra drink.

"Lily, why did you eight drinks if there are only 7 of us?" I questioned, nervously. I knew she had something up her sleeve.

"I'll be right back," she told us. mysteriously.

I groaned. "Not another one of your _plans_."

"Yes, another one of my plans!" she snapped and marched straight through the crowd like she had the faintest clue where she was going.

"Uh-oh," I muttered under my breath as I saw Lily emerge from the crowd. Her arm was still hidden in the heap of people on the dance floor as though she was pulling someone.

I smiled a super-fake smile directed at David and took another sip of my drink.

I winced when I saw who Lily was dragging toward us. It was exactly who I thought it was going to be.

Bridget caught sight of him and choked on her drink. Only after a few barking coughs did she finally respond.

"Miley! _He's_ here?!" she said in an urgent whisper that only I could hear.

I nodded slowly.

Bridget was the only one of my four new friends that knew about my past with him. She was the one who I was the best of my college friends with. She understood what I was feeling.

Honestly, I was feeling, just about then, like giving Lily a nice punch in the mouth. For who had just sat down at our table along with Lily, was none other than the Zombie Slayer himself.

Yes, Jake Ryan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Oh my gawsh! Jake's back! Is that a good thing or a bad thing? What about David? Oh no! R&R!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh man! What is wrong with Lily? Miley's old highschool romance and her new fiancee is NOT going to be a good match! YIKES! Oh, and in this chapter Jake mentions stuff that happened in the past. We'll just pretend that the episode "That's What Friends Are For" didn't happen, OK?**

**Chapter 3**

"Hey, Miley," Jake said, sitting down across from me.

I quickly slapped a smile on my face and tried desperately to come up with a plan of action.

"Hey, Jake. Um, David, this is Jake Ryan," I said stupidly. "And Jake, this is my fiancee, David Bingham."

I groaned inwardly at the look on Jake's face. For one, he looked openly hurt. Secondly, he looked surprised.

The awkward silence went on and on.

Finally, and unfortunately, David broke the silence. It just _had_ to be him.

"You two _know eachother?_" He looked from me to Jake in utter disbelief.

Either David was a huge Jake Ryan fan or he was deeply insulted that I knew some guy that he didn't. I was thinking the latter would be more plausable.

"Well...yeah. Jake and I...We were...We know each other from highschool," I finished. "He was our old...friend." I gestured toward Lily and I.

Thankfully, Bridget jumped to my aid. Another awkward silence had just set in.

"Anybody for refills? I'm all out." She turned her glass upside-down to demonstrate. She stood up. She smiled a toothy smile and waited for somebody to answer.

I could tell she was already a bit tipsy from the margarita. She was a few months older than me so when we were at parties, she would drink, but I couldn't. I knew her behavior when she had a bit too much to drink.

Bridget would usually talk too loud, flirt outragously with random guys, and dance crazily on the dance floor. Usually, even though I'd had nothing to drink, I would be her dance partner and pick up a few phone numbers before the night was done.

"Uh, yeah. I think Jenny, Libby and I are almost empty," Tori said and stood up. I could tell she felt like she was intruding in on our conversatinon. She stood up and gave me a little good-luck-pinch on my arm.

I glared and Lily for a few seconds and then I decided it was time to do something.

"So, Jake? Do you think I could talk to you for a sec?" I asked him.

He nodded promptly.

I turned to David. "Just a quick thing. Excuse me." I gave him a small kiss on the cheek and stood up.

Jake followed me across the dance floor and to the opposite side of the huge room so David and Lily couldn't see us. Just in case Jake tried something. I really hoped not.

"Oh my god, Jake. I cannot believe this. We haven't talked in _so long_," I started. I decided to play it cool. Or try to anyways.

"Yeah. I need to talk to you about _so much_." To my displeasure, he reached up and touched my forearm lightly with his finger tips. He smiled.

_He still loves me_, I thought. _But I don't love him. Do I?_

I laughed nervously. "Yeah, um, about that. Things are different now, Jake. I'm going to be _married_. Nothing can happen between us."

"Well, I know that. I just want you to know that I have wished everyday since I last saw you, that we hadn't had that fight. I wish that we'd stayed together. But I guess it's all said and done now, though," he told me sadly.

"I guess it is, then," I said back.

"And I have to tell you something, too. Something big," he replied.

"OK, shoot."

"I'm getting married in five months," he answered.

My mouth dropped open. _He's telling me all this stuff and he's ENGAGED?!_

"Who is she?" was all I could say.

He half-laughed and said, "Her name is Valerie Stebbens."

"Oh. OK," I said and walked numbly back to the table where David was casting suspicious eyes at Jake.

I was still in total shock when David rose from his chair and said, "Well, I have to head back to UCLA. I leave tomorrow for that trip, you know."

David just graduated from his junior year at my college. He was going on a school trip over the summer to get prepared for senior year. He was majoring in Ancient History and Archaeology and was going to Turkey to start doing some digging.

"Of course I remember! You going to be gone for the whole summer, for cripe's sake!" I exclaimed. "I love you." I kissed him again and straightened his jacket. "Call me before you leave in the morning."

"I will," he promised. "Bye."

"Bye," I said. I waved at him as he exited through the front door.

I reeled around to face Lily.

"What is wrong with you?!" I yelled.

Jake looked on, shocked at my sudden mood-change. Lily was the splitting image of him.

"Didn't you realized that it might be kind of awkward to have my old boyfriend and my fiancee having a nice chat at my 21st birthday?" I asked.

"Well...the truth is..." Lily started.

"The truth is what?" I exclaimed.

"Jake, go. We need to talk alone," she told him. Jake promptly left the scene.

"The truth is...I don't like David. I think he's too uptight. He gets jealous about the smallest things! I just wish you'd get back together with Jake! I thought that this would convince you," she stated.

"_WHAT?!_" I screamed. "_That_ was your big plan?! I _engaged_ to David. I can't just get back together with Jake!"

"Yeah, but...You were so great together! What happened?" Lily said.

"Jake happened! I saw the real him! And that was _not_ what I wanted, Lily," I declared.

"It's been _5 years!_ Give him another chance!" she exclaimed.

"I think it's a little too late for 2nd chances."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Oh, wow. Poor, Jake. R&R!!!!**


End file.
